Holding On
by JennyDAllred
Summary: Her heart had decided. She knew that she wanted to be with him, no one else. She left her family and friends for him. Was it a mistake? Only time would tell. She just had to hold on.


Chapter 1

My life was all caught up in the supernatural. It had been since my sister had met her boyfriend and his brother. Now, we faced the Originals. A family of vampires, the first vampires in existence, along with their mother, the Original Witch, who seemed to be out to get me. It was a little freaky.  
It all started when Niklaus took a liking to me, I'd been with Tyler, who was now with Caroline, and was happy with him. He changed Tyler into a hybrid like himself, and now I lost Tyler when I told him that it was either me or Caroline, as he'd been playing us both like Vicki Donovan had been playing with him and my brother.  
He chose Caroline, the vampire that could keep up with him.  
It saddened me, I wanted him, I loved him, but he didn't really love me. Despite what he had said to get me to go to bed with him.  
Anyway, Klaus, which is what he preferred to be called, invited me to his family's ball, and then told me that he fancied me. I didn't know how to take that. I was stunned, considering that I was a mere human. I was older than Elena, the doppelganger that he used as a blood bag. But he kissed me that night, and then I ran away, embarrassed over what my heart wanted. I fought to keep my composure, knowing that if my friends found out that I actually returned Klaus's feelings, then they would leave me, and I couldn't handle being alone, not after my "parent's" death. They weren't my real parents, but I thought they were.  
I guess that I would eventually have to fess up, but for now, I couldn't.  
Months passed, and Elena died and became a vampire. When they went to some island to look for Silas and the cure, I stayed home, where Tyler and I to keep an eye on Klaus. Klaus had killed Tyler's mom, and Tyler wanted revenge. He eventually brought the sword, along with a computer, to my home, where he sat and tried to figure out what the sword said to help our friends find the cure. Caroline was there as well, but I chose to ignore her. I had a grudge against her. She was saying the things that would make Klaus angrier. I didn't think this would end well.  
At one point, I was standing in the barrier that kept Klaus in the room he was in, and he pulled me in, and buried his teeth in my neck, drank a decent amount of blood, before pulling away and letting me drop to the couch.  
Tyler and Caroline stood, eyes wide, "She'll die if you don't heal her." Tyler said. "We won't go into that room where you can kill us. So heal her, please."  
I shook my head, "You two are idiots." I said through my pain, "If you did egg him on, I wouldn't be dying."  
I let my eyes close, and heard the front door open and close, and then Klaus was brushing a hand across my forehead. "I didn't want to bring you into this, beautiful."  
"Can you please just heal me?" I asked, opening my eyes to look up at him.  
He bit his wrist, and placed it against my mouth, as I began to drink, my hands came up to grip his hand and wrist, while his other hand ran through my hair. When I pulled away, I moved slightly and he moved to sit behind me on the couch. I curled up against him, resting my head on his chest, and began to fall asleep.  
I heard the door open, and Caroline and Tyler's voices. They became quiet when they saw me in Klaus's arms, eyes closed, resting against him.  
"How could you?" Caroline asked quietly.  
"Be quiet, Caroline, she needs rest." Klaus answered, and I felt his mouth press to my forehead.  
"But you healed her, without us begging." Tyler said.  
"She's never done anything against me. I don't see why I should hurt her when I should be hurting you." He said, "Besides, she asked me to. I do what she wants."  
"You care for her." Caroline said.  
"More than you'll ever know."

Weeks went by, and I continued to go against what my heart wanted. (I realize now that I should have accepted it. After all, my life now was great, as long as I had him with me.) Tyler had to run, as that's exactly what Klaus said he could do. Klaus was letting him run for me, so I wouldn't have to mourn over another grave.

Anyway, back to the story.

So, Kathrine came, and she ended up with the cure, which Elena forced her to take, and Silas came and practically ruined everything. However, he did take a liking to me, which freaked me out. I already had one psychopath that wanted me to love him, I didn't need two. Plus, my psychopath was actually easy for me to get along with, despite his past. Oh, and by the way, Klaus left Mystic Falls, to go to New Orleans, at least that's what he told me at graduation when he saved my friends and me from a bunch of witches that wanted to kill us.  
Wait. Did I just call Klaus mine?  
Kathrine's daughter was there, and Kathrine was dying. Kathrine's daughter had buried Matt in the lock box that Stefan had been in for the summer, and now we had to find him.

I was in the woods, calling for Matt, trying to listen carefully for his cries. I might have been human, but I may have been able to find him.  
"Hello Lynn." Klaus said, standing only a few feet away from me.  
"Klaus." I said, my eyes widening.  
He smiled at me, and I just shook my head, "Sorry, but my friend is buried alive. I can't chat."  
I brushed past him and managed to get a little ahead before he whooshed in front of me, "Are you not curious as to why I'm here?"  
"I literally just stormed away at the sight of you. So no."  
"Damon informed me of Katerina Patrova's tragic turn."  
"So you're here to gloat over her corpse to be? To delight in the closure of five hundred years of revenge. Great, now I'm even less interested." I pushed past him again, and began to listen closely again for Matt.  
"Then perhaps you'd like to talk about Tyler."  
"Is he? Did you?"  
"No, I sent him off with a little more of a bruised ego. But he really does hate me, poor lad. Revenge, it eats at him. I hear your friendship with him fell apart."  
"It fell apart because I made him choose, being friends with me still despite the fact that he broke my heart, or the revenge he wants. He chose wrong. I suggest you learn from his mistakes and let Kathrine die in peace. I hear that dying sucks enough, and there is no reason to rub anyone's nose in it." I brushed past him again, hoping to get away from him this time.  
"Would you give me the same choice?" His voice asked a few minutes later.  
"What?"  
"Were I to abandon my revenge to Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?" He asked.  
I took a breath, knowing he wanted me to let myself feel what I felt for him, I swallowed, "I don't know what you mean." I lied.  
"Yes you do." He answered, obviously seeing right through my lie.  
"You can't just do this to me. You can't just show up and distract me when my friend is in danger."  
"You know, while you've been running around in all the wrong directions, I could hear your friends distant and desperate screams."  
I took a small step forward, "Where?" I asked.  
"Don't worry, love. I've got it covered, trust me, he'll be quiet happy with his rescuer." I didn't say anything, I just stared at him with wide eyes.

"So, the quarter back has been saved. What now?" Klaus asked.  
"Don't you have a dying girl to go punish for all her sins?"  
"I do, but I won't for you." He said, making me look at him.  
"So you came all the way back to Mystic Falls to back off when I ask you too."  
"No, I came all the way back to Mystic Falls to gloat over a corpse to be, as you so poetically put it." I laughed at this, "But I will leave, minus the gloating, for one small thing."  
"And what would that be?"  
"I want your confession."  
"My confession? I haven't done anything. Confession about what?" He was smiling now.  
"Me." He answered simply, "As soon as we're done here. I'm going to walk away, and I'm never coming back. You'll never have to cover our connection with hostility and revoltion. You'll never have to loath the darkest parts of yourself that care for me. In spite of all I've done, I will be gone. And you will be free. I just want you to be honest with me."  
I looked at him for a few seconds, thinking of what I was going to say. "I'm in college. I'm trying to make a life for myself. I've got plans and a future, and things that I want, and most of those things don't involve you. Okay, most of them."  
"I see." He murmured, almost mournfully.  
"No you don't. Because yes, I cover our connection with hostility. Because yes, I hate myself for the truth. So, if you do as you say. If you quit this game of yours, I will be honest with you about what I want."  
He held my gaze for a minute, and opened his mouth to say something, stopped, and then stepped closer, "I will stop vying for your affection. I will walk away from this and will not return. I promise."  
"That's not what I wanted you to promise." I told him, "I don't want you to walk away. I want you to stop the games. All it has felt like is that you're trying to buy my heart. I don't want a guy with money. I want someone who will want me for me."  
"Then I'll stop buying things to try to get you to be mine. I'll do what you want. I promise." He said.  
I stepped up, closer to him, looking up into his eyes, contemplating what I was about to do, "Good." I said, and kissed him.  
His hands came up to wrap in my hair, pulling me closer to him. He flashed us to a tree, pressing me against it gently, I pulled his shirt up off him and he ripped my tang top in half.

I opened my eyes to laying on a warm chest, "Are we in the middle of the woods?" I asked.  
"Yes." He answered, "I'd love to just take you back to my home here in Mystic Falls, but your friends will be expecting you."  
I let out a soft groan, "You'll wait for me before you go back to New Orleans, won't you?" I asked.  
"I thought you didn't want to go there."  
"I don't want to let you go. I told you truth, and I want to see if you'll stay to your word. Make me fall in love with you, the way humans do. Be the guy that earns my heart."  
"Then I'll wait for you." He murmured. We got up, dressed and he walked me to the edge of the forest. We were just out of view of the door.  
He brought me closer to him, "I'll see you soon Lynn." He told me, kissing me softly. He disappeared, and I straightened out my cloths before heading inside.  
"You smell like sex." I heard Elena's voice say.  
"Okay." I answered, "Usually that means I've just had sex." I walked into the living room where Caroline, Stefan, Nadia, and Damon were sitting.  
"Who'd you sleep with?" Caroline asked.  
Damon looked up at me, I knew that he knew. It was in his eyes. He nodded toward the kitchen, and got up. I followed him and he turned on the water to keep the others from listening in. "I get it, Lynn. Go, be happy. It's better than being here where you can get killed. You're practically the last human. Matt dies to many times with that ring on, so he's going to probably end up with another personality. You're the only one who hasn't died yet, and as much as I hate to admit it because I can't stand him, I have to say that he'll keep you safe. Elena can't handle losing anyone else. Just be careful." Damon said.  
I nodded, "I will be." I told him, "He'll take care of me. I can feel it."  
"Just be careful." I smiled, and walked out of the house, ignoring my sister calling my name.


End file.
